kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
L on the Lips/The Liar Is You
is the twenty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'L' arc, L'' standing for Liar (Dopant) and Lyrics. Synopsis While trying to figure a means to defeat the tricky Liar Dopant, Shotaro confronts Jimmy about his confidence and trust in his female fan. Plot After the Liar Dopant's ruse is revealed, Jimmy breaks down in tears. When Kamen Rider Double's guard is down, the Liar Dopant uses Lie Needles to trick Double into thinking Accel is a Dopant and then redirects Akiko's slipper attack to a tanuki statue. Before he leaves, the Liar Dopant gathers some of Jimmy's tears on a slip of ''washi paper. The Lie Needles' effects wear off soon after, as Jimmy leaves in a huff with Yukiho in tears. While this all occurs, Dr. Isaka examines Saeko's Dopant form, suggesting to her that she could possibly defeat her father and take over the Museum, offering his services to her. Back at the Narumi Agency, Yukiho reveals how she met Jimmy while in a deep depression and his singing was the only thing that brought her joy. Wanting to return the favor, she says she met the Liar Dopant, who convinced her that he could help Jimmy win the Fuuuuuutic Idol competition. As Ryu and Philip review their battles with the Liar Dopant, especially how the Lie Needles affect them, Shotaro finds Jimmy at the beach and, in an unwilling melodramatic fashion, tells the young man that he has been lying to himself the whole time and now needs to make his own choice. Using washi as a keyword, Philip identifies the Liar Dopant as Sachio Sawada. However, after Shotaro finds Sawada has gone into hiding, Ryu recites something the Dopant said to him, which Philip identifies as one of Wakana's catchphrases. Phoned by Philip, Wakana agrees to help him by claiming she would meet the "Radio Tower Clown" after finishing her broadcast. Hearing it on the radio, Sawada assumes his Dopant form and follows her. When he finds Wakana meeting with the "Radio Tower Clown", the "Clown" directly insults Sawada, bringing the Dopant out of hiding. However, it turns out to be a trap as Shotaro is the "Clown", Ryu is Wakana's bodyguard, Akiko is one of Wakana's (male) fans, and Philip is Wakana. While Akiko is distraught that she had to play the male fan while Philip played a very convincing female role in the trap, Kamen Riders Double and Accel battle the Liar Dopant, with Double assuming CycloneMetal form to use the Spider Shaft combo to disable the Liar Dopant's needle attacks. After being saved by Accel in Bike Form, Double uses Accel's speed to deliver a Joker Extreme to destroy the Liar Memory, bringing Sawada to tears. Back at the studio, with Yuhiko in the crowd, Jimmy arrives and dedicates a song to her which the judges dislike (now that the Liar Dopant's spell is over), but they admit that he put a lot of heart into it and they encourage him to work harder. Backstage, Yukiho approaches Jimmy and they admit their feelings to each other. Days later, Jimmy begins to work at the same factory as Yukiho, spending more time with each other and making each other smile. Queen and Elizabeth arrive at the Narumi Agency with the first of their debut CDs, but the two are upset that the Kamen Singers have gotten bigger press. Akiko uses calligraphy to state that she is a woman, still distraught that Philip makes a better looking woman than she does, just as Philip suggests he and Shotaro start a new singing career after having discovered enka. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Luna ***Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, CycloneMetal, CycloneTrigger, LunaTrigger **Kamen Rider Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel, Bike Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * *TAKUYA * : *DJ Hurry Kenn (voice) Errors *Near the end, when Double changes to CycloneTrigger, the Luna Memory sound is placed instead of Cyclone. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the twenty-first episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *The opening for this and the previous episode are split into two between the actual opening and a video for W-B-X by the original artists (who also play the judges on Fuuutic Idol). In this episode, the opening is the first half and the video is the second. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: The T Returns/A Melody Not Intended for Women, The T Returns/The Man Who Cannot Die, L on the Lips/Singer-SongRider and L on the Lips/The Liar Is You. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢唇にＬを／嘘つきはおまえだ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢唇にＬを／嘘つきはおまえだ｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes